Muramana
Muramana is a mythical item in League of Legends. Recipe * (2100g) ** (700g) *** (400g) *** (180g) *** 120g ** (400g) ** 1000g automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging Mana Charge (750 bonus mana). Cost Efficiency * 1000 mana = 2000g * 20 + 20 attack damage = 1600g * 7 mana regeneration = 420g ** Total Gold Value = 4020g * 20 attack damage (for every 1000 mana) = 800g Toggle: Dealing damage with single target, non-periodic spells or your basic attacks will consume 3% of your current mana to deal 6% of your current mana as magic damage. * is gold efficient even without the Toggle. Notes * The transformation of into is unique. Despite it not being listed as a UNIQUE Toggle, it is impossible to gain a second. * If you own both and before reaching 750 bonus mana, Archangel's Staff takes priority and will transform into . ** The transformation drains Mana Charge, leaving the remaining Manamune on 0 bonus mana. This can be recharged, and will transform into upon completion. ** It is possible to charge a third for a further 750 bonus mana. Note that the Awe and Insight passives of Archangel's and Manamune, and the transformation passives are unique and so further purchases won't provide anything beyond the base stats. * toggle ability is treated similar to on-hit effects. * This item, by itself, grants a total of 40 attack damage with its passive. ** Also, by itself, the first hit of its active will consume 30 mana to grant 60 bonus magical damage on attacks and single-target spells. * While unstated in the in-game description, the item does not trigger on single target damage over time abilities, such as , or non-damaging abilities such as . ** In-game description: "Single target abilitys or attacks will consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice that as magic damage." * The item will not trigger on , as the ability is considered an area of effect ability with respect to on-ability effects. * Multiple component spells which are calculated as single-target spells, such as Syndra's , will proc Muramana's passive multiple times. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of 's Awe and toggle, as well as 's Insight and Mana Shield. Trivia * The name Muramana seems to be based off of , a famous Japanese swordsmith. * Muramana is the first item to have a toggle. * While you can obtain the item on champions without mana, It will not give you any bonus damage. Patch history when the Mana Charge passive is at 750 mana. * +1000 Mana * +20 Attack Damage * +7 Mana Regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive – Awe: Gain Attack Damage equal to 2% of your maximum Mana. * Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice the amount as magic damage. }} References Category:Mana items Category:Attack damage items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items